


Sharing is caring

by Katonthedaily



Series: Boys Love One-shots [3]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, อกหักมารักกับผม | Together With Me: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, I'm Going to Hell, Little bit of plot though, M/M, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, maxtul - Freeform, needyTul, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katonthedaily/pseuds/Katonthedaily
Summary: As they are done shooting for an ad together, they return to their hotel while its pouring outside. Once at the front desk they hear only one room was booked, with one bed. Both not wanting to go out to look for another hotel they decide to just take it.What could happen?2 man, both having secrets feeling for each other sleeping in one bed.
Relationships: Knock/Korn (Together With Me), Max Nattapol Diloknawarit/Tul Pakorn Thanasrivanitchai
Series: Boys Love One-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783762
Comments: 3
Kudos: 180





	Sharing is caring

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy... 
> 
> (not proofread, don't mind the mistakes)

\----------------------------------------------------

"Okay look this way. Nice. Max, put your hand on Tul's hip? Yes, like that." The photographer instructed as he shot away. The lamps flashed with every picture that was taken and the boys did what he asked. Tul was feeling exhausted, after a long day shooting, he was in need of a shower and a warm comfy bed. This was luckily the last outfit they had to show and then he would be able to retreat to the hotel that was booked. The other thing that made him feel on edge was the man right in front of him. He could feel his breath on his face and could feel his hot fingertips on his hips even though the shirt he was wearing. It wasn't something new for him, them shooting like this but he had been trying to keep his own feelings at bay for a while now and they were only making it harder for him!

"Okay! Done! Thanks guys!"

Tul breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, his heart couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey, are you also staying at the Rosa hotel?" Max asked him as he pulled back from their previous position. He had been so close to him that it almost felt like he belonged there and now that he moved away, he felt a slight pang in his chest. The cold feeling on his hips as Max hand was gone now.

"yes, they arranged a room for me. You too? Tul mumbled and they walked to the dressing room to get changed and retrieve their belongings.

"yes, let's go together! I'm so exhausted!" Max yawned and stretched his arms over his head, showcasing that delicious body as his shirt rode up. Tul gulped, he was just as build as him but seeing Max like that was so much different. He quickly looked away and cleared his throat before he started drooling. He changed quickly and pulled his bag over his shoulder.

"come on then."

Max was right behind him as he grabbed his own bag and they walked to the front doors of the building. Once they opened them, they were greeted by pouring rain. "ah nice... now we have to run! It's not that far but will be drowned before we arrive!" Max grunted as his face scrunched in disgust at the terrible weather.

"We could call a taxi.." Tul suggested but before he could pull his phone out of his pocket his hand was pulled along by Max and he was pulled into the pouring rain. He gasped as the cold drops ran over his clothes soaking them in seconds.

"that will only take more time. Let's run there!" Max yelled as he ran out in front of him pulling Tul along by his hand. Tul was soaked to the bone and his body shivered but his hand was surprisingly warm in Max's hold. He ran after him watching Max get just as soaked as him, and those muscles rippled under his shirt. He was holding his bag over his head and they ran as fast as they could through the awful weather. The hotel wasn't that far but then they finally arrived in the lobby they were soaked to the bone. Both out of breath and water dribbled down their faces. They both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"look at us, that cap would have been better." Max joked and Tul chuckled at him. How could someone not like him? He could light up every situation and where he was or went laughter followed him. He was a bit envious of him but as long as he could enjoy the time he spends with him he was okay with it. He was okay with his one-sided affection for him.

Or though he thought was one-sided.

Max laughter stopped as Tul walked over to the front desk, still holding on to Max's hand. He probably didn't notice it but Max wasn't going to pull away. Oh no, he would hold on to it as long as he could. He felt the tingles in his fingers where they touched Tul's and a dump smile decorated his face as he stood next to Tul. He was in his own world before he was pulled out by Tul's voice.

"what do you mean there was a mistake? Only one room? Who put the reservation in!"

"Sir, under your name and the man standing next to you, I have only one room." The lady said but her finger rattled over the keyboard as she nervously tried to see what was the problem.

"those bastards." Tul sighed. "what's wrong?" Max asked, completely oblivious to the situation.

"they have put us together in one room!" Tul said as he was pushed his hand through his wet hair. Max smiled on the inside, he couldn't so that now and he put on his concerned face.

"Miss, is there another room free? I'll pay for it myself if that's needed."

"I'm sorry sir, we're fully booked." She apologized. Max didn't want to force Tul to stay with him in the same room if he didn't want to. He looked back out the door and saw it was still pouring outside. He didn't really want to have to go out and find another hotel, he was already exhausted to the bone and his clothes were coldly sticking to his body. Tul next to him was having the same thoughts and he made up his mind.

"Alright, well take it." he said resolutely and Max looked at him with wide eyes, he hadn't expected this from Tul. They were close. But that close?

"really? Are you okay with that?" Max asked, he didn't want him to feel obligated to do so.

"yes, I don't mind. We've known each other long enough. It won't be a problem for you right?" Tul said and looked straight at Max with worry in his eyes.

"ah, no, no not at all. Let's do that." the lady handed Max the key and the walked over to the elevator to the room they were now sharing.

"They hadn't said it was a single bed..." Tul said softy when they walked into the room. "I thought she meant a double bed at least! What are we going to do now!"

The room was a little cramped and against the furthest wall stood a single bed. Two seats by the window and a little tv on a table, was all it was.

"That means you have to scoot over to the wall so I can fit too" Max joked behind him and slapped his butt. Tul twisted around shocked and looked at Max.

"you don't mind that?" he asked, he wasn't sure if Max was joking about it. What he had said made his heart beat faster and just a little bit more flustered.

"if you don't mind, I won't either." Max just shrugged and pulled his shoes off and dropped his bag near the little tv table.

"okay then well do that. You want to shower first?" Tul asked as he did the same and dropped down in one of the chairs and pulled his phone out of his soaked pants to see if it wasn't damaged. Max nodded at him as Tul watched him over his phone and Max disappeared into the bathroom with his stuff. Tul let out the breath he had been holding and he slipped further into the chair. How was he going to survive this? He threw his head back and sighed again. He just needed to not get his feelings involved right now. Just watching Max all wet in his clothes had him feeling hot already, how was he going to survive him laying next to him! He was just so good at hiding his feeling he could do this too. He was determined too. Even though his body was just flustering more thinking about Max in the shower just a few meters away. He could fantasize now, he wasn’t here. How he wished he was in there with him, Max’s hands all over him. Washing their bodies. Their faces getting closer and closer before Max would roughly take his bottom lip between his teeth and bite down before kissing him hungrily. Their tongues battling for dominance before he would give in and let Max devour him. His thoughts were running freely and before he knew the bathroom door was opened and a very, very sexy naked Max walked out. Only a towel around his hips little droplets of water ran down his chest over his delicious abs into the towel. Tul almost walked over and licked those droplets of Max’s chest.

“My turn!” he said, and jumped up before he did something inappropriate to Max. He grabbed his stuff and ran into the bathroom almost slipping when he got in over the water on the floor. His heart hammered against his chest as he leaned back against the closed door.

On the other side stood Max. He felt confused with how Tul just ran into the bathroom like that. He looked down at his body confusedly. He was completely clean so what was it. He saw how Tul’s ear had turned red before he disappeared into the bedroom and Max found that suspicious. What had he been doing while he had showered? Max knew exactly what he had been doing. He had jerked off to the thought of Tul wrapped up in his arms. Him, slowly fucking Tul against the bathroom wall, hitting Tul’s prostate dead on every time before he came deep inside of him. He had soaked the tiles with his cum just imagining that and he now felt guilty for thinking like that about Tul, but he couldn’t help it. He was attracted to the male and had been pining after him for way too long now. What if it was mutual? What if Tul had been acting weird around him because he also liked him? Max smiled to himself. There was only one way to find out. He dried himself quickly and pulled on his boxers. He slipped under the covers scrolling through his phone as he waited for Tul to finish showering. It was almost midnight already as the shoot had taken more time than they had anticipated. The bathroom door opened and steam ran out of it with a fully dressed Tul. Max felt a little disappointed as he hoped Tul would be wearing just as little as he did so he could lust over that delicious body. They were equally as buff but he’d rather watch Tul’s muscles than his own. Tul walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

“scoot over.” he mumbled and Max mad room for him to slip in next to him. Tul hesitated for a bit looking over at the chairs but those were not an option. He laid down on his side with his back to Max and pulled the covers over them.

“comfortable?” Max whispered near his ear; he was so close now that he could almost lick that neck that was temptingly naked before him.

“Stop that.” Tul mumbled. He could feel once again Max’s hot breath on his neck and it made him shiver, what he didn’t know was that Max saw it all. The man was cheekily grinning behind him. Tul tried to get comfortable but felt Max move behind him. He was suddenly pulled back by Max arm around his waist.

“come closer or you'll fall off.” Max said as to verify his action before Tul could react. Tul’s chest tightened and his heart hammered against it. The warm arm around him spread tingles through his body and his lower half was getting interested. He tried to stay still and closed his eyes to just go to sleep. He would get through this. No problem.

He gasped as Max’s fingers were now caressing his stomach.

“Max! S-stop that.” Tul groaned. He tried to contain his body as he wanted to just grind back against Max. Max didn’t stop though. His fingers traveled further up his body and Tul was starting to panic. “s-stop! Max ah!” Tul gasped out the last part as Max’s finger brushed over his hardened nipple. His resolve snapped and in one quick movement he sat up over Max and pinned his arms over his head.

“I said STOP!” Tul screamed, ragged breaths leaving his parted lips as he looked down in the dark room at a smirking Max? Was he enjoying this?

“do you think it's funny, playing with me like that!” Tul felt his chest tighten, he didn’t want to act like this, he just hoped Max wasn’t playing with him. He couldn’t. He wasn’t ready for that.

“yes, because I need to know.” Max said softly. The room filled with silence but their mutual breathing. Tul was processing those words. Not knowing what he meant by that. Just the yes had him irritated already.

“what do you need to know?” he asked.

Max smirked. “this.” he suddenly pulled his arms free and grabbed Tul’s hardening cock. Tul gasped and let out a strangled moan. Max leaned his head closer to Tul’s and bit his earlobe.

“I need to know, if this is also what you want. I need to know, if those flustered ears before were because of me. I need to know if you're feeling for me are the same as mine for you.” Max whispered and Tul shuddered. His mind was reeling with what he just heard. Was this a dream?

“Max, please... don’t play.”

“answer me, I'm not playing.” Max said now in a serious tone. Their faces were getting closer as Max waited for Tul’s answer.

“yes, yes, I hope so yes, fuck!” Tul breathed out after a moment of silence. Max smiled and before Tul could say anything else, kissed him roughly. Lips clashed as Max pulled Tul’s face closer, his fingers brushing trough his hair and over his neck to deepen the kiss. Tul moaned as he finally felt those lips on his. Not a cute sweet kiss, but the one he needed. Hard and rough. Just like them. He opened his mouth to let Max’s tongue explore his cavern and their tongue swirled and battled for dominance before Tul gave up the fight and let Mx take control over him. His fingers gripped at Max’s chest and he felt his body grow hot and his cock harden in his pajama's pants. Max’s hand traveled down to Tul’s ass and grabbed it in his two big hands and squeezed hard. He made quick work of getting Tul’s shirt off and their lips reconnected right after the shirt was thrown on the floor.

“hmm... Max.” Tul moaned into the kiss. He was grinding down and felt Max’s equally hard member underneath him. Max’s hands were caressing him back all over and Tul’s hands were in his hair tugging on the strands. Max's hands traveled further down again and pulled Tul’s pants over his ass and slipped them underneath his ass. His hands grabbed his ass again and squeezed them again, feeling the hot skin under his fingers.

Tul moaned out loud and pulled away from the kiss. A string of saliva still connected to their lips. He felt how Max’s fingers were getting nearer to his hole and he gasped when a finger brushed over his fluttering rim. He whimpered and grinded his cock into Max’s and fell down on his chest. His face on Max's chest and he could hear the loud stumping of Max’s heartbeat.

“can I?” Max asked in a hoarse voice and Tul nodded furiously “yes, oh yes, please. Fuck me!” he moaned out as he felt Max’s fingers circle his rim. He pushed back against them and bit his lips. He sat back up and looked at Max with hooded eyes. He saw the prominent bulge in Max’s boxers and his mouth watered. He had always wanted to taste him. He grinned at Max and sat back as his fingers slipped under the waistband of said boxers. In one hard tug he freed Max’s thick member.

“Lube?” Max groaned. Tul just smiled and leaned down and took the heavy member in his hands.

“No need, I'll lube you up.” Tul smirked up at Max and took the tip between his lips. He stroked the rest of the shaft with his fist and he licked the salty beat of pre-cum erotically from the tip. He could hear the audible gulp coming from Max and he felt proud that he could make him feel this way. His lips parted to take in more of Max’s shaft and he swallowed around the thick cock. It thrilled him that he now was making Max go crazy instead of him. He kept watching Max’s reaction through his lashes as he took in more and more of his cock until the head was lodged deep inside his throat.

“Tul! Fuck, shit. H-How! You're amazing!” Max stuttered out and gripped Tul’s head and twisted his fingers in his hair. Tul just hummed around his cock and sucked him hard and fast. He licked the underside of his shaft and cradled his balls in his other hand. Max was groaning above him and pushing him down on his cock, lost in the pleasure.

“oh, I'm going to come like this!” Max moaned out and he pushed his cock deeper in Tul’s throat. Tul pulled his head of his member and licked the tip one last time before he smiled at Max.

“not yet. I need you inside.” Tul moaned. Before he could move, he was pushed on his back and Max was leaning down over him.

“My turn. Lick.” Max grinned and he pushed 2 long fingers at Tul’s lips. Tul opened up and swirled his tongue around the long fingers. He moaned obscenely making Max go crazy above him. He loved acting all needy for him. Max pushed his boxers of with his other hand while watching the scene and also pushed Tul’s pants off. He slipped in between Tul’s legs and pushed them open with his knees.

Once he deemed his finger lubed enough he pulled them out of Tul’s hot mouth with a pop and pushed his knees to his chest. He looked down at the winking hole and he felt his cock pulse. He so wanted to fuck him right that moment. He circled his fingers around the rim and pushed one finger in. To his surprise his finger slipped in easily and he looked up at a smirking Tul. He pushed a second finger in to the hilt and curled up to find his bundle of nerves.

“you dirty boy, already opened up for me. Did you finger yourself in the bathroom? Max teased. Tul nodded beneath him.

“needed you so bad after watching all those muscles on display.” Tul moaned and he shot up when Max’s finger touched his prostate.

“oh please! Fuck me already! I'm not going to lay here all day” Tul huffed as he tried to fuck himself on Max’s fingers.

“So impatient.” Max teased and he pushed a third finger inside the relaxed hole. He pushed them up against Tul’s prostate and he watched him arch of the bed and deeper on his fingers with a moan. He couldn’t hold it anymore and pulled his fingers out harshly. He watched the hole flutter around nothing and he spit in his hand to lube his hard and straining member with it. He stroked his cock a few times before he lined himself up and pushed in. He watched how Tul tensed around him and he leaned down to kiss Tul to get his mind off the pain.

“hmm... please move! I can handle it!” Tul groaned against Max’s lips and Max complied by pushing in completely in one go.

“Oh! You're so big...” Tul gasped and squeezed around the thick member lodged deep inside him. Max pushed and pulled very slowly until only the tip was in and slammed in hard. He held Tul’s thighs open and wide, he watched Tul’s hard cock bounce with every thrust. Pre-cum coating his stomach. Tul was arching off the bed and pushed himself down on Max’s cock.

“hmm... more! Harder!” he mewled out and his hands found Max’s arms as he pulled him on top of him.

“Anything for you.” Max groaned out and he sped up his thrusts and pummelled Tul’s hole hard and deep. The bed creaked and slammed against the wall with the way Max was fucking him hard. Tul was a moaning mess underneath him and he felt his orgasm boiling in the pit of his stomach. His filthy moans bounced off the walls. Max had never expected Tul to be so needy, but he loved every second of it. He would take his whole being as he was. Max was about to grab Tul’s cock but his hand was slapped away by Tul.

“ahm! Don’t touch it! I want to cum on your cock! - fuc—yes!!” Tul gasped out, his prostate was hit over and over again and he could feel his orgasm nearing with every hard slam inside him.

“I'm so close! Harder Max! Harder!”

Max was now fucking harder and faster. He pushed Tul’s legs against his chest, almost folding him in half as he watched the tight hole take his long and thick cock. It was sucking him in as if not wanting to let it go ever again.

“oh Tul, you're so perfect taking my cock so good! I'm coming baby.” Max gasped out and he started long dicking Tul’s hole, hitting his prostate every time hard. He watched Tul come undone beneath him, his toes curled and his eyes rolled back as he came hard all over his stomach and chest. He was shuddering as Max fucked him dry and with one last hard thrust came deep inside the tight channel. Tul moaned and gasped as he felt Max fill him up to the brim and fall on top of him.

“Max...” Tul mewled as he held him in his arms and stroked his back.

“That was...” Max groaned. He seated himself deep inside of Tul and looked into his eyes. Tul smiled and kissed his lips.

“phenomenal” Tul finished and they both chuckled. Tul moaned when he felt Max move inside of him and Max apologized, he sat up and pulled his slowly softening cock out slowly. Tul was laying exhaustedly on the bed, covered in his own cum, but he couldn’t find the will the clean-up. He pulled Max down next to him and curled into his side on the narrow bed.

“Tul... I don’t want this to be a one-time thing. I really like you and have had feelings for you for a while now.” Max started softly. He stroked Tul’s hair as he looked over at him. Tul looked at him with a smile. “me neither. I want this to be exclusive. I've liked you for a really long time. And now that I have you, I won't let you go!” Tul smirked and Max couldn’t be happier. He pulled Tul closer and connected their lips.

“This bed wasn’t so bad after all...”

**Author's Note:**

> wheell....
> 
> that escalated... I was on a roll.. turned out longer and smuttier than I thought!! 
> 
> hope you liked it!   
> leave a comment and kudos! always love hearing if it was any good ;)
> 
> that's it for now!
> 
> Bueey Bueeey!


End file.
